Love Can Change You
by Raider16
Summary: What if Ashley actually had parents that cared and loved her? Would she be different or the same rebellious teen that we all know and love. And would she and Spencer still fall in love? What about if a tragedy hits? This is my take on what would happen if


**Love Can Change You…**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: South of Nowhere: Ashley/Spencer. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit: Olivia Benson/Other

Rating: **Chapter one: PG**

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or South of Nowhere. I'm not making any profit. I'm doing this for fun and as an outlet. Please don't sue me.

Summary: What if Ashley actually had parents that cared and loved her? Would she be different or the same rebellious teen that we all know and love. And would she and Spencer still fall in love? What about if a tragedy hits? This is my take on what would happen if Ashley got the love she needs and deserves.

NOTE: This is a South of Nowhere/ Law and Order SVU cross over. You don't need to know Law and Order SVU or South of Nowhere to understand this fic, everything you need to know will be explained. But if you have any questions feel free to ask. This is mostly as South of Nowhere centric fic. I've decided to venture off to new land but still keep familiar things with me. But I will put some SVU in it to keep my fellow Olivia Benson fans happy. Please tell me what you think.

Thank you and enjoy. Please Review!

* * *

_The yelling was loud, too loud. Voices yelled back and forth, the arguing that had gone on for what seemed like hours. Her mother yelled, a voice yelled back just as loud. Stomping, banging, and the voices wafted through the walls and up stairs so loud you'd have to cover your ears. It was all hazy yet at the same time so clear, her mother didn't want her but wouldn't let her go. Screaming that she was a liar that nothing had happened when something certainly did and it happened every night since she was two. Her mother would tell her how much of a failure and piece of garbage she was, she was never told that she wasn't loved or hated she was just never showed love only hate. The voices grew louder and closer, stomping could be heard on the stairs, and her mother's angry voice could be heard. A voice that she had heard all too much on the few occasions her mother would look or speak to her. Clasping her hands over her ears as hard as she could she tried to block out the yelling and anger._

_Why did this happen to her? Why couldn't she have a normal family, with a mommy and a daddy that loved her? Why couldn't she be loved, what made her so unlovable? Why couldn't she have love and love in return? Why?_

_The steps grew closer to her room and she curled up into a ball on the bed, tears of sadness and fear fell down her small cheeks. Her body began to shake in knowledge of what was to come next. Her mother would storm in here ranting and raving at her, calling her disgusting names and beating her, telling her she wasn't worth a breath let a lone a heart. With those scary and painful thoughts running through her mind she curled deeper in to a ball. Her bedroom door swung open and she clenched her eyes shut in anticipation of the blow she was about to get. _

_But none came, instead a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and a soothing voice spoke. "Ashley, sweetie its okay." No she had to be dreaming, no way was there some one next to her showing that they cared speaking with a voice laced with…love and concern? No she couldn't believe it, it was a trick! No one care for her, no one knew she existed beyond a verbal and physical punching bag. _

_She could still hear her mother's voice yelling but now her voice was companied by HIS. Her body shook in fear, she knew it was a trick they were only being nice to her so then the pain that HE would inflict would be twice as bad. He started yelling about her being a liar that she was as messed up as could be, that she deserved everything that came to her and that she wasn't leaving. Whimpers began to leave her body and she felt like she was never going to stop shaking. 'God, please just help me! I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't mean to do it.' She pleaded to the Lord silently._

_That voice was back, the soft soothing one. "Ashiebear, it's alright no one is going to hurt you anymore." She knew that voice, it'd been so long since she heard it since she longed to hear it. The only person besides her absent father that ever talked to her like she was the greatest little girl in the world. The only person that ever showed her what she longed to have, LOVE. But it couldn't be her, she was dead her mother told her so. Shot in the line of duty just days before her second birthday. All she wished for was to see her again, to feel love again from the only person who would give it. She even wished on her birthday candles that she'd come back, take her away from this wretched place but her savior never came back. That's how she knew this was a dream, there was no way her savior was back from the dead to save her. Maybe she was an Angel here to take her to Heaven because God had finally taken pity on her. _

"_Bear, its okay open your eyes sweetie," the voice said. Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked up to see her Angel smiling down at her. For the first time in over two and a half years she smiled the biggest, happiest smile she could. Gently her Angel picked her up and carefully carried her past her other Angel who was holding off her angered Mother and HIM. And as she was being carried down stairs and away from this nightmare that was her life she knew she was safe and loved. Her Angel carried her outside where the stars flashed in the sky brighter then she'd ever seen them. And as she was placed gently down on the ground she smiled up at her two Angels, her rescuers and they smiled back._

Ashley Davies-Benson sat up in her bed, her breathing was hard and sweat glistened her body. She hadn't had a dream like that since the event occurred, since the day she was taken away from her nasty mother by her Angels, her future parents, thirteen years ago. Closing her eyes and relaxing, Ashley calmly waited for her breathing to go back to normal before climbing out of bed and heading down stairs to get some breakfast before school. As she walked in to the kitchen she saw Audrey making breakfast and it was Ashley's favorite: French Toast. The teen's mouth began to water and she couldn't wait to bite into a slice. Grabbing a glass of orange juice, Ashley moved over to the bar to sit down and wait for her yummy toast.

"Morning, Ma." Ash said before taking a sip of her juice.

"Morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Audrey asked with a smile. Audrey Benson was an amazing woman and mother. She was taller than Ashley, standing at 6 feet 2 inches with short brown curly hair, dark green eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in, and smile that made you smile back.

She was Ashley's hero, had been since the girl could comprehend who she was. When Ashley was born Audrey couldn't stand not being near her and took off as long as she could to spend time with her little girl. The two were in separable by the time Ash was one; she was Audrey's little Ashiebear. Then everything fell apart. Audrey had to go back to New York or she'd lose her job, and Ashley's mother married the man that will forever cause her to live her life in fear, and then abuse started and her mother told her that Audrey was dead. That was a lie that her mother wanted her to believe because she always hated her sister. It was a painful life for Ashley before Audrey and her wife, Olivia, came to her rescue and took her from her mother.

Since then Ashley has been the happiest girl on earth, she found love and is loved in return. Ashley was brought to New York City to live with Audrey and Olivia and they treated her like a queen when she arrived. They told her that this would be her new home and that she had nothing to fear there, that no one would ever hurt her again. The love and care that shown in their eyes as they told her that made Ashley believe them one hundred percent. They showed her so much love and everything else that Ashley longed for that she soon in her mind started referring to them as her moms. Then one day after she'd been living with her aunts for over a year, Ashley slipped up and accidentally called Audrey "mommy" when she as asking the woman to read to her. She was so scared that the taller woman would get mad and start yelling at her telling her that she wasn't her mother and never would be, that she would only be her aunt. But what Audrey did instead confused Ashley, the older woman cried and pulled Ash in for a hug. She told young Ashley was it was okay and that she could call her and Liv her moms if she wanted they had no objections, it was also then that they both explained to the little girl that they had adopted her and that she was legally their child. Ashley finally felt complete and happy; her wish had come true. She had a family.

Ashley smiled in to her orange juice as the good memories passed in her mind. "I slept alright, I had a dream though."

"Oh? Do you want to talk about it," Her Ma asked.

"No, I think I want to save it and talk to Rebecca about it on my next appointment." Ash responded.

"Ok, that's understandable." Audrey said and placed a plate of French Toast and syrup down in front of Ashley. "My little girl's favorite. Couldn't send you to your first day of school without you having your favorite morning meal." Ashley smiled and dug into her breakfast. "Whoa, slow down Ash no one's gonna take it from you." The older woman laughed.

Ashley shot her mother a glare as she stuffed more French Toast into her mouth. "Where's Mom?" She asked around a mouth full of breakfast.

Audrey shot her a look this time. "Don't talk with food in your mouth." Ashley rolled her eyes. "She went for her jog, she should be back any second."

As if on cue the door behind Ashley opened and a ruffled and sweaty Olivia Benson walked in. "Morning girls," the detective said as she walked into the kitchen. As she walked past Ashley she bent down and placed a kiss to the top of the girl's head. "Morning school girl, you ready for your first day of your senior year?"

"As I'll ever be," Ash mumbled.

Olivia chuckled and walked up to her wife, she leaned up and softly brushed her lips over Audrey's. "Morning beautiful," the taller woman said and brushed a lock of hair from Liv's face.

"Hmm, morning." Liv said before leaning up and kissing Audrey again.

"Oh please stop before I lose my breakfast," Ashley said from behind them and pretending to gag.

The couple turned and glared at their daughter. "I dunno, Audrey you think she deserves her going back to school present after that?" Olivia asked and looked up at her lover.

"Oh, I don't see why not we've been listening to that kind of compliment since she was five." Audrey responded.

Olivia sighed heavily, "oh okay. Ash go out front your Uncle Elliot is holding on to something for you."

Ashley didn't need to be told twice, she shot out of her chair and headed for the front door. She really hoped that this surprise was the one she was longing for since she was 15. She flung the front door open only to find her uncle blocking the door and her view of the driveway. "Now," Elliot started as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and held them up, "didn't you say you wanted a Porsche to go back to school with." He smiled slyly and moved aside so Ash could see her gift. Her eyes widened as she took in the jet-black sports car in the driveway next to her mom's Lexus and Liv's Land Rover.

Squealing loudly Ashley snatch the keys from Elliot and hugged in tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" She repeated over and over.

"Hey don't thank me I only drove it here, thank your parents." Elliot said with a chuckle.

The teen released her uncle and turned to her mothers, she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them. "Thank you, I love it!" She quickly released them and started toward the car.

"Whoa wait!" Elliot said and Ash stopped and turned to him. "One condition, the only way you can have it is if you agree to give Maureen and Kathleen rides to school. You're the safest driver I know." He said with a laugh, behind him Audrey objected and Liv hit him in the back of the head. Ashley only rolled her eyes and ran over to her new car and jumped in. She was so excited she couldn't wait to drive it. "Turn it on!" El yelled to her.

Ashley turned the car on her grinned as it roared to life. "Oh this is so totally going to have the girls flocking to me! And maybe a few cute boys!" The young girl said.

"My seventeen year old niece has a babe magnet," Elliot stated.

"She's our seventeen year old daughter," Audrey added. Olivia only nodded her head in agreement before excusing herself to go take a shower. Elliot was the next to go and excused himself, stating the he had to get back home to help Kathy get the kids of to school. Audrey watched Ashley for another few minutes before calling her in to get ready for school. Ashley flew past and up stairs to get ready for her first day at King High. The blonde only laughed and headed up stairs to join her wife in a shower.

Ashley finished getting ready, grabbed her stuff, said goodbye to her mothers, and left in her new Porsche for her first day of school. She stopped at her uncle's to pick up her best friend, Maureen, and her annoying younger sister to take them to school. Once they pulled into King High parking lot everyone started gawking at Ashley's new wheel.

"Damn, Ash! I couldn't even get my mom to agree to a new Jeep, how'd you get a Porsche?" Asked Aiden, one of Ashley's closest friends.

"I'm spoiled, what can I say." Ashley replied with a laugh as they all headed off to homeroom together. The bell rang after homeroom signally the beginning of first period and Ashley headed off to her study hall that she would have every other day. After ten minutes of boredom she decided she'd go to her locker to get her things for next period. She signed out and headed on her way, she was looking through her purse and not paying attention when she bumped into someone. The other person fell back on to their butt and all their papers went flying. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Here let me help you." Ashley said getting down picking the papers up, she handed them to the girl and they slowly stood up. Once they were standing Ash was able to get a good look at who she bumped into. What she saw made her heart and breathing stop, the girl was absolutely beautiful. She had long blonde hair and deep crystal blue eyes, and the most adorable little smile. "Uh Hi I'm Ashley Benson," she held her hand out.

"S-Spencer Carlin," The other girl said shaking Ash's hand.

"Are you new here, Spencer?"

The blonde nodded, "M-My family just moved here from Ohio."

"Well you're a long way from home. Are you finding your classes okay or do you need some help navigating?" Ashley asked sincerely.

Spencer blushed and looked down at her schedule. "I c-could use some help b-but I don't w-want to b-bug you."

Ashley found Spencer's stuttering adorable; she smiled softly and carefully took the girl's schedule. She looked it over for a second before looking up at Spencer. "Well you're in luck, Spence 'cause we have most of our classes together. I guess this means I'm your new tour guide."

Spencer looked down shyly, a smiled for on her lips when the brunette called her 'Spence' no one called her that but her dad. "T-Thank you," she said and took her schedule.

"Okay now what do you say we find your locker first and we can drop all that off," Ashley said gesturing to the books and papers in Spencer's arms. The blonde nodded and followed after Ashley. They walked up stairs and found Spencer's locker. "Well look at that we're right next to each other." Ashley announced. Spencer smiled shyly again and put her things in her locker. "Ok I know for a fact you're gonna need a notebook for next period, Mr. Smith makes you keep a lot of notes." They put away their stuff and grabbed what they needed for their next class, then Ashley took Spencer on a tour of the school. "So there's where everything is, don't worry I'm sure I'll be around if you need help." Ashley said just as the bell rang, quickly they made their way back up stairs to their next class. They settled in and waited for class to begin.

"Hello everyone! I'm sure you all know me; I'm Mr. Smith and I'm going to be your computer pathways teacher for this year. I also want to you to all meet my assistant this year, I'm sure you all know her, Colby Nora. She's going to be helping out and teaching some of the new things with computers. If you have any questions feel free to ask either of us. Now I'm sure you all know what this class is about, you're going to learn everything you can about computers, building and fixing them. That's all I'm going to say now, so you can all have some free time to take a look at the computers and get a feel of where you'll be for the next 40 weeks." Mr. Smith explained before turning and moving to sit at his desk.

Ashley turned to Spencer once the teacher was done and started to engage in a conversation with the shy Ohioan. They were talking about the city and how different it is from Ohio when some one walked over to the table and interrupted them.

"Excuse me," the person said.

Annoyed Ashley turned to yell at them but stopped when she realized who it was. "Colby," she whispered.

"Hi," the other girl said. "H-how are you doing?"

"Why do you care?" Ashley fired back hotly.

Colby sighed, "I care Ash, more then you know. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Yeah well you should have thought about me before you did what you did." The curly haired girl shot back angrily. She refused to look the other girl in the eye in fear that she would give in and forgive Colby or that Colby would see the pain and weakness in her eyes. "Look Cole, I don't want to do this here okay. Not now."

"I agree. Then can you have dinner with me tomorrow night, just so we can talk." Colby suggested calmly.

Ashley took a deep breath and looked up at Colby. "I-I don't know, I'll think about it and call you."

"Okay that's all I want. I'll talk to you later then." The other woman said goodbye and got up to leave them alone. Ashley released the breath she'd been holding and buried her face in her hands.

"W-Who was that?" Spencer asked cautiously and absent-mindedly played with her pen.

"Someone from my past." Ash responded somberly. "But lets not talk about that. So what do you say I show you around the city after school?"

Spencer shook her head, "I-I can't I have to stay after school to try out for cheerleading and then wait for my brother."

Ashley made a face that made Spencer smile. "Okay but if you change your mind then just come look for me, the offer will remain open." Spencer smiled bashfully and Ashley again found herself in awe at how cute she as. They continued to talk until the end of class and then they unfortunately had to go their separate ways until fifth period.

The end of the day came fast and Ashley found herself wandering the halls after school during Activity Period. The cheerleaders practicing in the gym caught her attention and she wandered to the entrance of the gym for a quick peak. Her eyes immediately locked on Spencer and she couldn't look away, her eyes traveled up and down the blonde's fit body as the girl performed all her steps. As Ash's eyes traveled up Spencer's body to her face she found the blonde looking at her with piercing blue eyes, embarrassingly Ashley looked away.

Out on the court, Spencer smiled bashfully and went back to listening to whatever the head cheerleader, Madison, was saying. When Spence looked back over to the door she found Ashley gone, biting her lip in disappointment the blonde went back to her routine. Madison dismissed the squad a few minutes later and Spencer headed into the locker room where Madison pulled her aside and told her that she did good but she wasn't on the team yet she would be once she put the equipment away. Spencer quickly got dressed and put the cheer stuff away then headed to the bleaches to do some homework and wait for Glen, her brother to finish practice.

"So do you like watching sweaty guys pat each other on the ass? 'Cause if you do I heard baseball is really famous for that." Came a voice to Spencer's left, the blonde looked up to find a smiling Ashley stand next to her. The brunette sat down and glanced out on the court. "I really don't get the point of this, do you?"

"M-My brother plays, I-I do my h-homework."

"Ah, gotcha! So which one is he?" Ashley looked out on to the court again.

Spencer rolled her eyes, of course she's interested in Glen everyone is interested in Glen. "Blonde hair, number 13."

Ashley spotted him and made a face. _Spencer is so much cuter…no, no hotter. _"Huh, cute I guess." She said without interest and turned back to the blonde. "So are you having fun?" Spencer shrugged which made Ash chuckle.

"W-Why were y-you watching me?" Spencer asked carefully.

The older teen stopped and quickly tried to think of something to say. "What do you mean?" She bent down and dug through her bag for her water to wet her drying throat. She glanced over at Spencer as she took a sip and found ice blue eyes watching her.

"During my practice you came in and were watching me. Why?" the younger girl questioned.

"To see if you were any good which you are." Ashley responded and patted herself on the back for coming up with a good believable lie. Spencer only nodded proving to Ash she believed her. Bending over to put her water bottle back Ashley caught sight of Spencer looking at her back.

"Y-You have a T-tattoo?" Spencer asked incuriously.

Ashley laughed, "Oh no my moms would kill me if it was real. Naw, its one of those Henna tattoos. You like though?"

Spencer shrugged, "it's cool."

The brunette smiled and stood up. "Come on." She held a hand out for Spencer.

"I-I can't, I have to wait for my brother."

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to the court. "Hey number 13!" She yelled out and Glen looked up at her. "I'll get her home!" The blonde boy nodded and waved before moving in for a lay up. "Let's go!" Ashley grabbed Spence's hand and dragged her out of the gym and to her car. They hopped in and Ashley headed out to show her new blonde friend the City.

TBC…

Continue? Or no? I need feedback let me know! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!!!


End file.
